Services provided by a computing system may include any type of functionality provided by the system and may be implemented at least in part by software applications of the system. For example, a particular service may include a business functionality and be implemented by an application which includes business logic to perform the business functionality. Generally speaking, legacy applications exist which have become outdated in some aspect, but which may implement services which are still useful. For example, the user interface of a legacy application may have become outdated, but the service it implements may still be useful. One approach to using the services of legacy applications includes developing a new application which reuses the services of the legacy application but which updates the outdated aspects.
One problem associated with this approach is that there may be difficulties in communicating between the new application and the legacy application. For example, the new application and the legacy application may be executed by the computing system according to different contexts such as, for example, a specific relative time and duration of execution. Thus, data which is dependent on a context or state of the new or legacy application may be incorrectly communicated between the new and legacy applications.